I Turn To You
by xomusic4lifexo
Summary: SongficHermione's parents are killed and she just can't help but cry her eyes out every second. Can Harry help her deal? This is my first fic and I know it sucks, but please R&R.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter even though I wish I did. I also don't own Christina Aguilera's song "I Turn to You" so please don't sue me!

ONE-SHOT This is my first fic so please don't be too harsh in your reviews (that is if I get any...they would be greatly appreciated and so are suggestions about other ideas for new fics.)

I know it's crap, but I thought I would give it a try...Keep in mind that I wrote this at 11 o'clock at night and iw as also tryin to study for my stupid math test at the same time...Courtney--your fic is prolly 10x better than mine, I guarantee!

I'd also like to that Bridget and Heather for tellin me how much they like this. You guyz rock!

Please R&R

**I TURN TO YOU**

_**When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way.  
And when I'm scared and losing ground;  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around. **_

And when I'm down you're there; pushing me to the top.  
You're always there; giving me all you've got.

For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you.

When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything,  
'cause your love is so amazing; 'cause your love inspires me.

And when I need a friend, you're always on my side;  
Giving me faith that gets me through the night.

For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
I turn to you.

For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain;  
For truth that will never change;  
For someone to lean on;  
For a heart I can rely on through anything;  
For the one who I can run to...  
I turn to you.

For a shield from the storm;  
For a friend; for a love  
To keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong;  
For the will to carry on;  
For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,

_**For everything you do;  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you...**_

"HERMIONE!"

It was a cold and rainy night. Hermione had just heard the news about her parents and Harry ran after her.

"'Mione, it's alright. Please, come back up to the castle." Harry said. "NO! It's not fair! Why did he have to do it?"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Excuse me Miss Hermione, Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office right now" said a small first year. "Thank you, Esmerelda." Hermione replied. "I wonder what she could want..." said Harry suspicously. "I'm sure it's just something about my Head Girl duties. I'll be right back." Harry didn't think that it was about Hermione's duties, but something more serious. He followed her to Professor McGonagall's office. "I heard you wanted to see me, Professor?" "Yes. Hermione, I'm afraid I have some bad news..." Professor McGonagall started. "What is it?" Hermione asked. "I'm afraid...I'm afraid your parents have been found dead at your house. A group of aurors just returned from their searches of all the muggle homes and they saw that your parents have been killed by You-Know-Who." Hermione just looked at her in shock. _

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm afraid so. I'm so sorry, Miss Granger."_

_Harry just stood against the wall listening to the whole thing, just as shocked as Hermione. He couldn't believe the same thing that happened to him when he was just a year old just happened to Hermione. Hermione ran out of Professor McGonagall's office and ran right past Harry. He just started to follow her once again. Hermione bolted out of the castle and over to her favorite tree outside on the grounds._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hermione, it's okay. I'll help you get through this." Harry said as he tried to calm her down. "No! You can't help me, you don't know what I'm going through!" Hermione shouted while crying her eyes out. "Yes I do, Hermione. I lost my parents when I was just a baby, remember?" "Oh my God Harry, I'm so sorry. I forgot." "It's alright, you're upset, I don't blame you." Harry continued to try and comfort her. "I'll help you get through this. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks. Why did they have to die, Harry? Why?" Hermione continued to sob.

"I'm not sure," Harry said, "Voldemort is just evil like that I suppose..." Then, the two of them just sat together under the tree, Harry leaning on the tree with Hermione on his lap. They just sat like that for an hour and then when they finally started to freeze, they went inside.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

At Mr. and Mrs. Granger's funeral, which Harry and Ron attended with Hermione, Hermione had lost it. She just started to cry uncontrollably. After the funeral, Harry and Ron brought Hermione back to 12 Grimmauld Place (they had graduated from Hogwarts the week before and now Harry and Hermione shared Grimmauld Place until they could afford flats of their own. Ron and Padma had moved in together in a nice little flat not too far from The Burrow.) After Ron had left, Harry had made tea for the two of them and they sat in the kitchen in complete silence.

"...So, How are you, 'Mione?" There was a pause. "Actually, I'm doing a lot better, all because of you, Harry." Harry looked both happy and confused. "What do you mean?" "What I mean," Hermione replied,"is that, without you, I probably would've just died of grief. But since you were here to help me with the pain, I was able to get through it. Because of that, I've discovered that I can turn to you when I need you most." Harry was amazed. _Whoa, since when did Hermione look so beautiful? Wait? Did I just say beautiful? I meant, umm...OH SOD IT! She looks gorgeous! Oh Merlin, do I...do I? Oh my God I do! But does she love me? _He thought. (Yes, he's having a fight with himself mentally!) "Harry, what I'm trying to say is...is...I love you." Harry sat there in shock. "I love you too, 'Mione." From that day on, they were never apart. They knew that they could always turn to the other when they needed it.

* * *

(A/N) See? Told you it stinks, well it's not too bad, but pleeeease give me suggestions fornew fics, I promise I'll get better. 


End file.
